Gears of a Twisted Mind
by Devivoododoll
Summary: AlbelxNel Nel and Albel thought they were simply on a mission for their countries. They thought their only problem was putting up with each other. Well, they also thought it would never happen like this...
1. You Must Be Joking

1Well now, this is my first Star Ocean fan fiction. Its going to be an Albel and Nel romance, so I hope you enjoy! (This story has been revised and edited as of 09/13/08)

D- I do not own the Characters of Star Ocean or any other game related material used in this story.

Chapter one: Your Joking, Right?

This was unbelievable. Everyone knew Nel was loyal to the queen, and would go to the edge of the world and back for her, but this! She sat before her queen, her head hung in contemplation. Nel knew there was no way she could turn down the challenging request. Even if it did require her to work with _him_. The queens wishes always came before her own. So, she drew in a noticeable deep breath, and gave her queen a knowing look.

"I accept my queen. I will leave for Airygliph at once."

The queen gave an approving nod, turning a worn smile at her skilled spy. It was true, she knew well that Nel still held reservations about Airygliph, even though the war was over. She doubted Nel would enjoy working with her chosen comrade, but in truth, she was the only one she could trust. If Nel only knew the true nature of her mission...

"very well. I have every faith in you."

With that, Nel bowed her head and left the audience chamber in quite a haste. If she had to do this, she wanted it done as quickly as possible. The less time with that horrible man, the better.

Apparently, Airygliph had received a threatening letter, along with Aquious, declaring a pending war from Greeton. Finding it rather hard to believe, Nel has been chosen to represent her country along with that beast from Airygliph to infiltrate Greeton and find out exactly what was going on before things escalated. Greeton has always been an independent country, as to why they would chose to wage war for no apparent cause all seemed a bit odd. Something wasn't right, and it was her job to find out what.

XXXX

"you must be out of your mind old man!" cursed Albel, obviously none to happy about his assigned mission. He stood before his king, ignoring the alarmed looks the guard were giving him. "you cant honestly expect me to work with that Aquarian scum!"

The king waited patiently as Albel dealt with the news. He had expected as much. Albel always did have his own ideas of Aquaria, as well as his appointed partner for the job. But he had no choice. The threat, although unfounded, did raise concern for both countries. Taking this lightly was not a comfort either country could afford after such a war. So these two were chosen to find out what there motives really were. However, Albel was proving rather difficult to convince.

"whatever the job, I can do it alone. I don't need maggots slowing me down." Albel stated coldly, a scowl plastered on his face. Do they honestly think he would lower himself to working with _her _again? The past had been for very different, unavoidable reasons. However, something in his kings stare told him he had no say in it. Once again reduced to a puppet for his country. The silence that followed only further proved his kings wishes.

"fine" was the only ruff reply the king got as an angered Albel stormed out of the room. A small, tired smile worked its way on the kings features. This would prove to be one interesting ride.

XXXX

It felt strange being in this place once again. Two years ago she would have been taken down on the spot, but now she was being ushered into the royal castle of Airygliph with welcoming arms. To think things have changed so much…

"get the hell away from me you maggots!"

Well, maybe not that much.

Climbing the stairs to the kings throne room, Albel could be herd a mile away complaining about the guards around him. He had bolted out of a room from behind the king, throwing a stunned guard to the floor. Without giving him a second glace, he laid eyes on the women coming into view and his face twisted into a look of disgust. Before he could be stopped, and before Nel knew what was happening, he had pushed past her and ascended the stairs, nearly knocking Nel over as well.

The kings only response was a drawn out sigh of frustration. His features took on a very tired appearance as he forced a small smile to his lips at the site of Nel.

"I'm sorry to greet you like this Ms. Zelpher. Albel is not to keen on his new assignment." he stated apologetically.

Nel simply nodded, her mind telling her she knew all to well how 'upset' Albel could get. 'the man truly is a beast' she thought to her self, before the king cleared his throat to try and relieve the tension that was lingering in the air.

"Now then.Your queen has chosen you, as expected. I put my full support in you as well. I trust her judgment, as I hope you will trust mine" he added the last part, darting his eyes to the stair case. But he gave her no time to reply.

"Atop the castle, there awaits an air dragon that will take you to the boarding city of Peterny. Passage beyond that will have to be by other methods, as an air dragon would be to obvious. You will be supplied with enough gold to get your self through this mission rather comfortably, so you need not worry about that. As for your objectives, I trust your queen as already filled you in?" he finished, in a professional tone.

" Yes your majesty, I know of the missions details." Nel replied, forming the words of 'your majesty' with a bit of trouble. War or no war, her anger still remained. No amount of treaties could bring back her fallen soldiers. But now was not the time to think on such personal matters. If there was one thing Nel had learned, letting your personal feeling get in the way of missions only led to disaster in every way.

"Very well then. I have already taken the liberty of preparing your supplies. You should be ready to leave at your earliest convenience."

With that, Nel simply nodded and left the chamber, ready to get some fresh air. Being in the presence of the king of her former enemy was something she could do without. Stepping into the roof top area, she spotted Albel on the far corner, staring off into nothing. His attitude was still the same from what she could tell, but his appearance had slightly changed. He still bore his brown locks with the blonde tips. He still had his two long strands of hair, wrapped in a fine white cloth. Despite the cold atmosphere of Airygliph, he still wore his lavender mid-drift and slim cloth around his waist. His demeanor had changed though, she silently noted. He stood more rigged then she remembered, if it were at all possible. His muscles looked more strained and contracted. His face had grown harder, although guessing his age would be impossible from anyone who didn't know better. He could pass for a 19 year old boy to a man past 40, depending in which situation you caught him in. Either way she looked at it though, this was Albel the wicked. And nothing would ever change that.

XXXX

He had tired of waiting in the small room for that wench to arrive. He felt useless unless he was doing something worth his time, and waiting on her was last on his list. Finally giving into his minds screaming, he pushed himself up from the elaborate wooden chair and burst through the small door leading into the throne chamber. Sitting around never was his style.

Opening the door, he noted the guard he had carelessly thrown onto stone floor. What a pathetic excuse for a man. It was his own fault for not paying attention, and was about to turn around to say just that. But then he saw_ her_. That Aquarian excuse for a woman. She was the last thing he wanted to see right now, the last thing he ever wanted to see. But he knew that couldn't be helped. Brushing past her, he made his way to the roof where the air dragon taking them to Peterny would be waiting. This was going to one hell of a trip.

Reaching the top, he noticed all the guards had taken it upon themselves to leave before he arrived. This was nothing new however, for who wanted to be in the path of 'Albel the Wicked'? He had to admit to himself, the nick name was a rather catchy one. He liked it in an odd spiteful way. Yet again, it was a little tick he could not seem to rid himself of.

Albel walked over to the corner of the square roof top, placing a foot atop the stone blocks lining the edge. Staring out at the city below him, he thought back to the times while the war had raged on. Back then, he had his status. He had though he knew everything about the way the world worked, reading every piece of documenting sources he could get his good hand on while off duty. Nothing could have prepared himself for Fayt's arrival and what it brought to his own personal hell hole. He was faced with the reality that the world was much larger then anything he could fathom, and this bothered him to no end.

But before his thought could continue, he was interrupted by the Aquarian spy. She was studying him, and he knew it. Her eyes were like fire burning into every inch they covered. Had she really been like this when he fought along side of her? Her hair was still red, although it might have grown a little longer. She still wore the same revealing, ridiculous clothing as before, only now it seemed more symbols were imbedded into her exposed skin. New spells no doubt, learning them for her Queen like the lap dog she was. She looked more confident though, like she had finally accomplished something that had taken years, and now flaunted it openly. Being a man, he could not ignore the curves of her body as well, something he never remembered noticing before and something he never cared to notice again. But she was scum. A maggot from Aquaria, and nothing more.

"well are we going, or would you prefer to stare at me all day?" he snapped, spinning around to face her. She looked shocked at first, over the fact he had caught her staring. hum, some spy. But that quickly faded into a scowl of her own.

"look Nox, I don't like this either, but we have to just grin and bare it, ok?" she shot out quickly, trying to ignore the staring comment.

"bah" was her only reply, as both approached the resting air dragon. It seemed the guards had taken care of all the necessary accommodations. Two small brown sacs were attached to the dragon on either side and it was fixed to ride. All that was left was to board the thing.

Albel jumped onto the winged creature with ease, acting as if it came second nature to him. Nel however had yet to come near it enough to touch it. Noticing her stationary position, he raised one eye brow at the woman's obvious hesitation.

Yes, this was going o be an interesting mission indeed.

XXXX

AN: so there you are. Two chapters combined into one. This is the part where I shamlessly beg for your reviews. Love it or hate it, please let me know?


	2. The Plot Thickens

1AN: This chapter is a little smaller, but please believe me when I say I have my reasons.

By the way, incase anyone was confused I use 'XXXX' to mark a scene transition or a characters POV switch. If it's to weird, let me know and I change it to something else.

Enjoy!

Chapter two: The Plot Thickens

She knew this was coming, so why was she so hesitant now? Maybe because actually seeing it after so long of avoiding it, she remembered how dangerous it can be. And being so close to it? She was second guessing there method of transportation. After all, the dragon bothered her but she was talking about Albel.

Don't get her wrong, she was terrified of the dragon. Who wouldn't be? But something about Albel's mere presence always outweighed everything else.

Never the less, she willed her self forward, slowly approaching the beast and the dragon. The thought of her Queen and her country hung over her head like a guilty little rain cloud. She had to suck it up if she was ever going to get through this, even if that meant her own discomfort.

XXXX

Albel however was quite enjoying her frustration. He had guessed from her glances at the spot behind him that she was rather unwilling to sit near him. Admittedly, he was not to keen on being that close to the red haired spy, but he would rather take this then walking all the way to Peterny. She was slowly stepping towards him, a look of pained force on her face. Really, was she going to be this difficult all the way? If she planned on slowing him down like this, he would take off and leave her now. But just as he was playing around with the idea, he felt a small tug of weight as she hoisted herself up behind him. There was a moment of silence as both glanced at each other, not sure what to say.

XXXX

Nel decided she would break the silence. Sitting around never was her style.

"Well Nox, are we going or not?" she said quickly, trying to mask her embarrassment at having to be this close to him. All she got was another raised eyebrow. He glanced down at her position and her hands. She had immediately placed them around his waist knowing full well that she would fall without a good grip. One thing she never liked about air dragons, they were fast but very unpredictable.

XXXX

Albel tensed up at the feeling of her hands around him. Never would he have pictured being this close to the women, but seeing as duty called, he had no choice. Ignoring the feeling brewing in his gut, he turned around and pulled the thick leather reins, sending them soaring into the air.

XXXX

The servant stood nervously slouched near a pair of large oak doors, hidden somewhere in the maze of an underground cave. The walls appeared to have been carved out of solid rock, leaving them damp and cold. The air was dank and thick, making it hard to take deep breaths.

This was the last place he wanted to be right now.

But he had little choice. The man waiting beyond those doors did not like to wait, and would kill him without hesitation. He had been personally summoned, meaning this was important. It was either brave these dark passages, or be sought out and killed. So here he stood, shivering and anxious to leave.

But his master seemed to have other plans. The doors creaked open with an unseen force, and he was ushered in by two tall figures wearing nothing but tattered gray cloaks, their faces hidden. The room had the same feel as the hall way, only it was on a much grander scale. Torches lit the room with a dim glow, casting shadows of the figures as he approached the center. It was all so familiar, although he wished he could forget.

A low voice broke the tension, causing the nervous servant to jump.

"Hello Himka, it's been too long. Don't you agree?" the voice hissed out in a sarcastic tone, basking in the servants obvious terror. How he loved human reactions.

"y-yes m-m-master, it h-has" Himka stammered out, trying his best not to turn and run.

"A little bird told me Aquaria and Airygliph received the threat from Greeton, is that correct?" he asked, shifting in his rather comfortable throne.

"Yes master" Himka eagerly spit out, please to finally know why he was summoned.

"Good boy. You have done your job well puppet." he smiled, a cruel glint in his amber eyes.

Himka nodded vigorously, only slowing when he noticed the look in his master's eye. He had seen that before. He had done his duty, surly his master wouldn't…

There was a swift movement of cloth, followed by the gleam of a blade. Blood splattered across the large room, painting the walls with the familiar crimson. The head of Himka rolled to a stop before the powerful lord, its face stricken with shock. The headless body fell to the floor with a dulled thump, revealing the image of a cloaked figure sheathing a fine tip sword.

"Thank you Akem, puppets can become very boring. Now, if you please, clean up your mess and ready yourself to travel" the man stood from his plush chair, cracking the bones of his back as he moved. Licking his lips, he stared down at his little helper.

"The bait has been set, and its time to play."

XXXX

AN: I decided to end it there, it was more suspensful that way don't you think? Please press that little button down there, will you? Ideas, comments, love and flames are all welcome. At least ill know you read it. Thank you!


	3. Spoiled

1AN: again, for those returning to this story I have combined the only chapters four and five to make this. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Spoiled

'This wasn't happening' was all Nel kept telling herself. They had been in the air for what seemed like hours; even if she knew only a few minutes had passed. Her insides were doing flip flops, and the cold wind stung her cheeks and exposed skin. Had her mind not been else where, she might have been horrified to the fact that she was now clutching to Albel for dear life. She could take down the ultimate creator, but turn to mush on a simple dragon? And was it her imagination, or was he purposely dipping the dragon up and down just to rattle her?

XXXX

Albel on the other hand was still finding all of this quite humorous. Who would have thought the jewel of Aquaria was this much of a baby? Never the less it only gave him more ammo to make her life a living hell. Which, by all means, he planed to. If he had to be stuck with this maggot, he was at least going to get some entertainment out of it. But all good things must come to an end he thought, pity.

XXXX

Not long after they departed, they found themselves dismounting the air dragon a short distance form Peterny. Nel thought she could ever be happier at the sight of the busy little trading town. Anything to get her away from that damn beast that kept sending her evil glares was definitely welcomed in her book… Oh, and it was nice getting away from the air dragon too.

XXXX

As expected, Peterny was bustling with the normal hum of travelers. All around shop windows had small paper signs with lists of newly invented items on sale. The warm scent of the bakery shops filled the air with fresh baked bread and pastries. Men clad in expensive looking armor stood in the market streets persuading passer by's to come and look into there heavily armed shops. And a light atmosphere of idol chatter surrounded the place and left a lingering golden hue. The day had given way to a light glitter of the setting sun, and a orange glow touched the city streets.

And then she turned to see Albel who looked extremely out of place. His hair had become ruffled due to the flight there, and he wore a very unpleasant scowl upon his face, not that that was at oll out of place. His body stood tall and rigged, as if he were chiseled out of stone. Needless to say, he was not happy to be here.

He seemed to notice her stare and narrowed his eyes in a very offended way.

"We leave at sun up tomorrow. Meet me at the east gate, I wont be kept waiting." and with that he stalked off like a spoiled school boy throwing a tantrum and was lost in the thick crowd.

"Well that takes care of my problem" she whispered to herself, not really caring what he planned to do until morning. It was none of her business. Granted they were a team and it always made sense to her that teams should stay together. But then again, this was Albel. He could fend for him self. And this was Peterny, where the only threat to her was sleazy old men who always attempter to lift her skirt.

'Let the spoiled prince do as he wants' she finally came to the conclusion, ending the argument in her mind. Even as she shook her thoughts and headed for the inn to secure a room, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

XXXX

As expected, the Inn was as welcoming as she remembered it. The Inn keeper had been preoccupied when she entered, and the moment she was noticed, the keeper offered up an entire wave of apologies for keeping her waiting. Nel had almost forgotten how their 'hero' status was respected now the war was over.

A few minutes of talking pleasantries and a little money exchange earned her one comfortable room for the night. She had been tempted to get the same room they had always used during there adventure, but she knew it held to many memories, and she would never sleep. Besides, she only needed on bed.

So, she settled for a similar room with a plush mattress and modest, but elegant furnishings. Walking into her room, she let the door click shut behind her before letting out a large sigh. She was exhausted. Albel was already wearing on her nerves and it had only been one day! It had been easier during there adventure because they had been surrounded by others, and not alone. But now all they had was each others company. How was she going to manage with this?

At the thought of the arrogant fighter, the uneasy feeling she had felt only moments ago when they parted ways returned. She squinted her face for a moment, leaning with her back against the door, and her eyes closed. She hated these little notions she always got when something bad was going to happen. To be honest, she knew she never should have let a hot tempered Albel loose on an unsuspecting Peterny, Especially where she knew he was heading. No doubt he had been making his way to the shady tavern in the east side of town. What had gotten him so upset in the first place? Then again, did Albel ever really need a reason to act like a spoiled prince? Letting out another large sigh, she gave one quick longing glance at the inviting bed, and turned quickly out the door.

XXXX

"Stupid bitch" Albel muttered to himself as he turned on his heel and parted from the red haired woman, but he knew his insult had been lost to the crowed.

'Honestly, what had that old man been thinking?' he seethed to himself as he made his way absently to the surprisingly familiar tavern. The crimson warrior had not even really done anything worthy of such anger yet, but just her mere presence was enough to put him into a bad mood. He never could put his finger on why, but he never spared that fact much thought, it didn't matter. He just settled on the explanation that he hated her, and that was all he needed to know.

By the time he reached the tavern, His mood had only soured, and got even worse, if at all possible, when he spotted who was seated at the bar.

Sitting there, with that annoying grin on his face and a cocky attitude was none other then his former comrade, Cliff. He was obviously drunk by the faint rose color on his cheeks, and Albel was surprised he could still see with the glazed look in his eyes.

Yes, the man was very, very drunk.

He should have left right there. He should have turned around and made his way off to a closed in place where he would be able to control his anger. But then again, he was also very, very angry, and a fight with this worm was just what he needed to relieve some built up aggression.

XXXX

It was strange how it happened. She had walked into the pub just in time to see Albel talking (no, yelling) none too kindly to a stupefied Cliff. A few seconds later, and they were throwing punches and slashing anything in there way to get to one another. A few people were running out of the pub, others were either scared stiff or to drunk to care. Because everything happened so fast, it was a few seconds before Nel registered what was happening at all, and before she could intervene, Cliff had thrown one well placed punch into Albel's jaw and sent him crashing into a near by table, smashing it into bits.

"Albel!" his name escaped her lips before she could stop it, and Cliff turned his drunken face towards her. For a few moments, no one did anything. Albel lay still on the floor, more then not unconscious. Cliff swayed slightly, trying his best to focus on the red haired woman in front of him, and Nel simply stood glued to the spot, shock only now wearing off.

She knew he would get into trouble, but did it have to be with him?

Before she had another chance to react, Cliff mumbled something uder his breath and looked down at his still clenched had. An expression passed over his face as if he has just remembered something vital and stumbled past her and out of the tavern before any questions could be asked, almost knocking her over in the process. Glancing at the swinging door he left in his wake, she returned her attention to Albel, who still wasn't moving.

XXXX

AN: well, how goes it so far? I might have missed a few typos. It's early In the morning (4:30 actually) and im tired but I wanted this done so I can post the other chapters. Review please? You know you want to.


	4. goo

1 AN: ok, so here we go. I know it actually been years since I have even looked at this story, but a lone little reviewer grabbed my attention, and with perfect timing. I have just been pouting, trying to come up with a new story to write (posted one too) and was still unsatisfied. And now here I am! I forgot just how much fun it is to write these people.

Now, I have looked back on the previous 5 chapters and have decided they were just to short and have combined them. I edited them a slight bit (just typos and paragraph stuff) so now there are fewer if not a little longer chapters. Do not worry, If you are a returning reader for I have not deleted anything. Just combined for your pleasure.

Without further rambling, please enjoy this chapter and think of it as a promise of what it to come.

XXX

If Nel had been a innocent bystander that night, coming home from a long days work, she was fairly confident that the sight they would have been greeted with would be enough to send them into fits of laughter. After all, were she not the one in the situation, she would be rather amused indeed.

But, as it stood, she wasn't an innocent bystander, and she was in fact in the horrible and humiliating situation of having to drag an unconscious and beat up Albel the Wicked back to her hotel room.

Once Cliff had fled the bar, and it was made obvious by her staring that she knew the skinny man, she had been told by the rather irrate bar tender to 'remove the filth', pointing to Albel. She had enjoyed the smug comment for a moment before remembering she was going to have to touch him, and in all sense clean up his mess. For the love of Aquaria, _this_ was not in her job description.

Walking over to the man in question, Nel tried to decided the best way of doing this. Now, to the untrained eye, Albel appeared to be a slender man. Naturally you would think that someone of the Aquarian elite forces could handle carrying one light, unconscious and currently harmless man.

Wrong.

Albel may seem all flesh and bones, but he was far from it. He was not stacked like Cliff was, no Cliff was a proverbial power house. Albel on the other hand was, for all intensive purposes, just as strong as Cliff, with half the bulk. His muscles were wound so tightly around his frame it almost gave the illusion of being lanky. Up close however his broad shoulders and ripped abs were a dead give away that this was no one to underestimate as she had seen several of their enemies do.

Then there was his height, which should not be ignored. Nel liked to think of herself as being a fair height for a woman, around 5'6 or so, but Albel was around 6'1 if she dared to guess. Add that with his muscle mass, and that was a lot of man to carry.

Even with all of this taken into consideration, and the distance she had to carry him (which happened to be completely across town) Nel probably still could have managed with too much of a problem.

But lets not forget about the most important and outstanding feature about Albel the Wicked, and that was that the man had an _entire_ arm made of _metal_. And not just any metal, no, it was heavy diamond coated metal and she knew for a fact there was nothing stronger. Albel would never have anything less, of that wisdom she would bet money on.

So here in lies her problem. She knew the arm detached somehow. It wasn't glued to him or anything, but she didn't know the first thing about it and the thought of him coming to while she was fiddling with it made her instantly throw away any notion of 'disarming' him so to speak.

Nel was left with very little options, and although it had only taken her a moment to come to this conclusion, the bar tender made another rather rude comment regarding her comrade and ordered them to leave.

Deciding it was now are never, and returning the bar tender her own colorful retort, she glanced down once more at the two-toned man lying at her feet, half hoping to see his eyes prying open. With no such luck, she bent down and ever so slowly lifted him up bridal style.

Which brings her back to the moment at hand, ever so lightly carrying this plague of plagues through the cobble stoned streets of Peterny. And by Apris was this man heavy.

When Nel finally was in sight of the blessed inn, she gave a small but deep sigh of relief. She would be giving this man hell in the morning, and if he thought otherwise he was sadly mistaken. It was then, during her musing, Nel noticed a musky scent drifting up from the man balled in her straining arms. It was a combination of woods and leather, mingled together in a scent that was purely male in every way.

Disgusted with herself for admiring the man even for a moment, and distracted with the notion that she actually liked the smell of him, Nel almost ran right into the iron beam holding up the lamp post in front of the inn. Shaking her head to refocus and trying to get the scent out of her mind, she turned side ways and slipped into the (thankfully) open door of the inn.

After the inn keeper had given her a strange look (and Apris help her a 'knowing' wink ) Nel hurriedly kicked open the door to her room and all but flung the giant heap of purple, skin and metal onto the bed. Sighing for what much have been the tenth time that day, Nel stood tall and stretched her back with a loud pop sounding through the otherwise still and quiet room.

Once she had worked out the kinks in her arms and legs, she once more let her gaze linger over the man occupying the only bed in the room.

She thought back to the bar, and wondered why it had only taken one hit to knock Albel out cold. Granted Cliff was a big guy but like she had reasoned before, Albel was no mere sliver of a man himself. She had seen him personally beaten to a pulp on numerous occasions, some right after the other, and still stand tall without so much as a flinch. Why was he suddenly taken down so fast?

It was possible she mused, now letting her gaze drift over the contours of his body, that he had lost his touch. It had been quite some time since she had seen him in battle. Maybe he was no longer the ruthless warrior she had known him to be?

Not liking where this train of though was taking her, Nel's gaze slid back up to Albel's face and for the first time noticed something completely new. There, right under his jaw line where Cliff's fist had connected with him was a small, black and bluish smudge. At first she thought it to be a bruise, abet a fast developing one. But, wait that wasn't right... it looked to thick, raised up from his skin.

Leaning closer, Nel rested a hand on Albel's chest, bringing her head closer to his to inspect the strange substance on his jaw line.

Reaching into her small pocket with her other hand, Nel pulled out a small white cloth she kept for hygiene purposes. Careful, and with her eyes darting up to meat his closed ones, she looked down again and slowly whipped off the black goo from his skin.

The affect was instantaneous.

One second she had been leaned over the sleeping tyrant, one hand placed gently on his broad chest and the other lightly whipping off his jaw line. The next thing she knew, a cold metal claw had clamped its way around her throat and the owner of said claw had slammed her body very roughly into the brick wall behind the bed post, effectively pinning her to the wall like a hanging picture frame and causing black spots to appear in her line of vision.

Also in her line of vision were a pair of cold, venomous wine colored eyes.

XXX

AN: So how is that for a come back? What is that weird stuff on his jaw, and has our poor Nox lost his touch? We shall see. Please review, it's what motivates me. Pretty please? Noxie-poo say's you have to.


End file.
